


A Demon's Bet

by A_Shippers_Life



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bets, Demon Dean, Human Castiel, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 02:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Shippers_Life/pseuds/A_Shippers_Life
Summary: One evening, a portal to hell opens at the foot of his bed. A demon strode through ripped off his covers and began to drag him through the portal by his ankles.





	A Demon's Bet

Castiel had been having one of the best weeks of his life. He got A’s on his finals, paid some advancements on his rent, and got the promotion at work he was aiming for.

So, when Castiel got home, he was happy; extremely exhausted, but happy. He was looking forward to being able to sleep in for the next week before the next quarter picks up and he’s drowning in homework. He didn’t even bother making himself any dinner, just threw on his favorite pajamas and headed to bed.

He was just about to fall asleep when he heard what could only be described as a hundred t-shirts ripping at once followed by an intense heat. Castiel bolted upward, hoping not to see his apartment on fire. The good news was his apartment wasn’t on fire, the bad news was that there was a man standing at the bottom of his bed with horns on the side of his head and pitch-black eyes.

“Hey so, you’re coming with me.” The man said, not giving Castiel a chance to protest before grabbing him and throwing him over his shoulder.

“You’re going to help me settle a bet, human.” Was all Castiel heard before the sudden temperature change caused him to pass out.


End file.
